


Operation: Dramione

by anne_ammons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons
Summary: What do you do when two of the smartest students in school are also the biggest idiots when it comes to love? You call the team together to fix it… again.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148
Collections: Welcome Back to Hogwarts Fest





	Operation: Dramione

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to kifiyathewriter and iforgottocall for the alphabet assistance!
> 
> Written for the Hogwarts Back to School Fest hosted by The Nott Spot

“FUCK!” Draco Malfoy raged as the brunette-haired witch stormed out of the classroom, but Hermione Granger neither reacted to his outburst nor gave any regard to the startled students milling about in the hallway as she came charging through. She certainly didn’t see one of the fifth-year students who was heading to class stop and conjure two hasty raven Patronuses, one after the other, and whisper to them before they flew off to other parts of the castle. 

Blissfully unaware, Theodore Nott was enjoying his morning constitutional while perusing the Daily Prophet. The bathroom was empty; it was one that he liked to frequent as it was located in one of the castle’s quieter wings. Unlike the underclassmen, he was lucky to not have a first period class. It allowed him to start his days in a more leisurely manner and take a shite after breakfast, as everyone should. It was a small thing, but it was one he truly appreciated — a perk of having paid his dues around the place for the past six years. 

He enjoyed an occasional moment of solitude, particularly when no one needed anything from him. Today, he could take all the time he wanted. At long last, Draco and Hermione seemed to have achieved some semblance of equilibrium in their relationship. It had taken a while to get there, and help from all of their friends given both of their personalities, let alone their history. Neither of them had wanted to admit their attraction at first, but to those around them, it was more than clear that the two had a natural affinity. The problem was sometimes their attraction was like a Sticking Charm, and other times, it was more like a well-placed Bombarda. 

After having to endure more than his share of Draco’s pining, Theo had approached Harry to request a parley, so they both might understand where their respective friend stood. Their conversation had confirmed what Theo had suspected, while Draco and Hermione might be at the top of their class, they had no idea how to get out of their own heads and approach the other. 

_Six years of rivalry turned attraction might do that to you_ , he guessed.

The problem was, Draco’s need for affirmation meant that he sought reassurance every step along the way, no matter what time it was: day or night. Potter had explained that Granger insisted on dissecting every interaction with Draco ad nauseam, which was cutting into time that Harry would prefer to spend doing absolutely anything else. 

After the second time Draco interrupted a planned liaison, Theo decided to take matters into his own hands (so he wouldn’t have to keep using his own hands, so to speak). He went back to Potter and suggested they form a small group to help give the two lovebirds a bit of a push. 

It turned out that much of the school was invested in sorting it out, although they had various reasons for wanting a resolution. Whether it was because of the continued interference in their own amorous affairs, trying to ensure that one could walk down the hall without being hit by a stray hex, or perhaps because they liked Granger and cared for her happiness, given few outside of Slytherin cared a lick for Draco Malfoy let alone his lovelife, fellow students - and even a few teachers - had been fully supportive of Theo’s initiative.

Getting the two together had been the easy part. It was keeping them together that was proving far more troublesome.

Theo had just started reading a particularly interesting article on Animagus transformations gone wrong when a Patronus landed on the top of the stall and peered at him. 

He raised an eyebrow, wondering what might be the cause of an interruption at such an inopportune moment. Of course, it could only be one thing -- his services were needed once again. He hoped it wasn’t the case, though. It had been relatively quiet for almost three weeks now. He wondered what possibly could have happened to upset the apple cart to the extent that he would need to be tracked down here.

He began to prepare himself, as the bird took a moment to preen before opening its beak.

“Excuse me, Mr. Nott. Uh… there’s a situation in the third floor west wing. Your presence is needed right away.”

“FUCK!” Theo’s voice echoed throughout the bathroom.

o0o

The second raven found its way to Gryffindor tower; the patronus alighting in the common room where Ron Weasley was furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment trying to finish an essay that was due for his next class. Meanwhile, one of his two best friends, Harry Potter, was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. Whether he was meditating or napping wasn’t clear. However, as Ron saw the raven enter the room, he exclaimed, “Oi! Harry! Patronus! It’s your turn, right?”

Harry lazily opened one eye and looked at the bird perched between them. 

It delivered its message, “Now leaving the third floor west wing. Not good,” and then dissolved into a wisp of silver smoke.

Harry sighed and again closed his one open eye. “No, it's not my turn. If you recall, I’ve taken point on the last three.”

Ron at least had the humility to look sheepish. “Harry, please. You know you’re much better at it than I am. I just can’t do it right now. My essay for DADA?”

Harry gave a labored sigh. “If you hadn’t been so busy with Lav Lav last night, maybe you would have already gotten it done. It’s not my turn.” His hand began to fumble with the fastenings of his rucksack. “How much time do you think we have until she gets here?”

Ron, knowing Harry would take care of it, turned his attention back to his essay. “Three minutes, maybe?”

Harry found what he was looking for and as he heard the portrait hole open, he quickly unfurled his invisibility cloak and draped it over himself, trying to preserve a few minutes of peace.

The sound of rustling fabric caused Ron to look up just in time to see Harry’s feet disappear; and he grimaced as Hurricane Hermione blew into the room. Seeing Ron alone in the common room, she made a beeline for his table and sat down in a huff, completely ignoring the fact that he was for once actually working.

“You will NEVER guess what Malfoy did now!”

“Oh? What did Malfoy do?” Ron asked in a rather dispassionate tone, hoping she might instead leave him in peace and try to track down Harry.

He kept focused on the essay, pausing only to insert small nods and occasional ‘Uh huhs’ every so often. Hermione didn’t actually need him to listen. She needed to vent -- and he could allow her to do that and continue to work on his essay.

At some point, Hermione stopped to breathe and when she did so, she finally realized she didn’t have Ron’s full attention. She took stock of her surroundings and saw Ron’s half filled parchment as she glanced at the table. 

“Oh good grief! Give me that,” she said, reaching for his quill and immersing herself in his half-finished DADA essay. 

He bit back a smile, now having far more hope for his essay than he did before Hermione entered the room. And besides, it was really a kindness to distract her like that. It got her focused on things other than whatever the Ferret had done this time.

A noise sounded in the room; it sounded like someone had cleared their throat. Hermione stopped writing and looked up, puzzled. “What was that?”

Ron looked toward the couch where he knew Harry was watching their interaction. His eyes narrowed. “Dunno. Probably someone’s toad.”

Hermione seemed placated by the answer and began writing once again.

o0o

Climbing the last staircase to the third floor, Theo checked his pockets, feeling for the vial of Calming Draught that he almost always had on him. Coming across the familiar bump, he nodded at Blaise Zabini when he spotted him in the now-empty hallway, standing outside a classroom. 

“What took you so long?” Blaise demanded.

Theo made a show of checking his watch. “I had business to take care of.”

Blaise looked unmoved, knowing more about Theo’s morning routine than he cared to admit.

“How bad is it?”

“Not great,” Blaise answered, “but it’s been worse. Maybe about a 5 out of 10.”

Theo took a deep breath and entered the classroom. “Hey, Draco. Everything okay?”

His friend was slumped down against one of the walls in the classroom, sitting on the floor. Instead of being angry, he looked a little lost, maybe defeated. “I just… I was… She… Aargh!” 

Theo pulled out the vial and removed the stopper, handing it to Draco. “Here, drink this. It’ll help.”

Draco didn’t hesitate. He downed the potion in one gulp and began to relax. 

“You want to head back to the dorm? I can tell Professor Vector you weren’t feeling well this morning.”

Draco nodded once and started to get up. As Draco left the room with Blaise, Theo took out his wand and turned the room back to rights, ensuring there was no sign of the damage he’d found when he walked in the classroom.

He looked down at his watch. There were thirty minutes left before class. He still had a chance to finish that article.

He took what appeared to be an ordinary coin out of his pocket and tapped his wand to it. You wouldn’t have known from looking at it, but around the castle, more than a handful of coins in pockets began to heat, letting their owners know that their presence was being requested after dinner.

o0o

The Divination classroom was crowded when Theo finally made his way up the ladder that evening. It was a no-brainer to meet here, the one place in the school that neither Hermione nor Draco would ever willingly go. He took one whiff of the smell of fresh cookies and looked for Hannah Abbott and smiled. Never mind dinner hadn’t ended that long ago. Hufflepuffs were good for something -- you’d never go hungry with them around.

He looked around the room and made a mental note of who was and wasn’t there, seeing a good number of his seventh year classmates assembled, a handful of sixth years, and a few younger students, primarily from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Their presence was not as essential - but the younger students were dead useful. There was no need for pleasantries. They all knew why they had been summoned.

“Current status?” Theo inquired.

A voice in the room called out, “Draco is in the library.” 

Theo stiffened. While technically the library was neutral territory, it was a risky choice. “And Granger?”

Another voice answered, “We had two third years deflect her by asking for help with Charms. She should be on the fifth floor until close to curfew.”

Theo breathed a sigh of relief. “Excellent. That buys us a couple of hours.”

“Who’s on point for your house?” He looked at Harry.

Harry said nothing and pointedly looked away - glaring at Ron, who sheepishly declared, “Me.”

There were several groans and calls of protest in the room. Ron began to turn red.

Theo continued looking at Harry. “Are you sure about this?”

Harry flattened his lips, still remaining silent - it didn’t look like he was going to budge.

“Very well.” Theo intoned, turning to Ron. “What do we know?”

Ron took a deep breath. “Unfortunately, not much yet. She came in ranting and raving at first, but she’s been a bit of a clam since.”

“Seriously, Ron?” Padma called out. “Even I know more than that, and I’m not even in your house.”

There was a reason everyone hated when Ron took point. The situation always took much longer to resolve than when Harry did. Ron was unfocused and not as nuanced. He never had all the information that they needed. Everything dragged on with Ron. There was little hope for Ron, unlike Harry, who could have made a passable Slytherin. 

Theo turned and opened it to all assembled. “Okay then…what do we _actually_ know?”

One of the younger students chimed in, “It happened right before first period. Apparently they were together alone in a classroom. No one knows exactly what was said. Miss Granger was seen leaving the classroom in a hurry. That’s when I made the report.”

Theo nodded. “Excellent work.”

He looked around the room. “Did anyone else hear anything? What are rumors?”

A number of people threw out suggestions. 

“He was flirting with Romilda Vane?”

“Impossible.” Theo retorted.

“He doesn’t like her cat?”

“He’s got no fucking balls.” 

That last one came from Harry.

Theo looked over at Daphne Greengrass, her quill hovering on the pad beside her. “Got all that, Daph?” Daphne turned to look at her notepad and read what was written.

_Flurry Brumhilda’s cat has no wrecking balls._

She groaned. Gibberish. Those Quick Quotes Quills were only good for so long before they started having a mind of their own. She grabbed the pad to scratch that out and correct the record, and gave Theo a curt nod. 

The plate of cookies reached Theo and he snagged one. Still warm and soft. Nice.

“Alright. First, we need better intel. We can’t fix it if we don’t know what we are up against.”

Theo cocked an eyebrow at Ron. “I hope you took care of Lav Lav last night because no one is off the hook until we get this taken care of. And as you all know, it’s a Hogsmeade weekend, and I have no intention of missing it, so let’s get out there and get this fixed.”

There were groans throughout the room once more and Ron turned red again.

o0o

It was at lunchtime the next day before a much smaller group reconvened in the Girls’ Bathroom that Moaning Myrtle liked to frequent. No one else ever used the space as a bathroom. In fact, no one used it at all, unless they wanted to be left alone — which made it perfect for their purpose. Plus, it was not far from the Great Hall, so they wouldn’t miss lunch. 

The crew assembled were mainly those who knew both Draco and Hermione best, minus Ron and Blaise who each had their own assignment to stay with their respective charge, taking care to keep them well away from each other.

Theo looked around expectantly, “Anything new?” 

“Hermione got in late from tutoring last night, so I didn’t see her until breakfast,” Harry said.

Theo looked at him, realizing that for once Harry was on his own; he gave him a puzzled look. “And where is Red?” He asked no one in particular.

As if on cue, the door opened and Ginny Weasley stepped in.

“Sorry, I’m late. Was running down a possible source.” She came and stood next to Harry. 

“And?” Theo eyed Ginny expectantly and everyone leaned in.

Ginny smirked. “Apparently, he offered to take her shopping.”

Instantly, both Pansy and Daphne made audible sighs and Ginny nodded in agreement.

Theo looked confused. He wasn’t sure what he was missing. Potter looked as lost as he did. 

“And that’s a problem because? Don’t women generally like to go shopping?” He waited for someone to complete the sentence.

Pansy decided to put him out of his misery. “Generally, yes. But, as we all know, Granger isn’t most women.” She explained. “She probably thinks Draco doesn’t like what she wears.”

“That’s our working hypothesis? That she doesn’t want to go shopping??” He eyed Ginny warily.

“Look. I got it straight from Parvati who was in the room with her this morning when she was getting dressed. She said that Hermione was muttering to herself about how her wardrobe was just fine and she wasn’t inclined to change it just because. So, yes, shopping.” Ginny responded, a little annoyed that Theo was questioning her work. 

Theo began to massage his temples. Hardheaded did not begin to describe Hermione. If she’d dug in her heels, there’s no telling how long it would take to unwind. He had his work cut out for him. “Okay. Give me some time. I’ll try to have something in place before dinner.”

o0o

Afternoon Double Potions for the N.E.W.T. students was an icy affair, literally. The seventh years pulled their school cloaks around themselves a little tighter, and tried to do their work before their hands grew too numb for the delicate ingredient prep and spell work needed for today’s assignment. 

For his part, Draco tried to look nonchalant and unaffected, but his eyes turned in Hermione’s direction more than they didn’t. Hermione, however, was still giving Draco the cold shoulder and her magic seemed to have lowered the temperature in the classroom.

Professor Slughorn just looked confused as he kept trying to cast warming charms that had no effect on the dungeon’s ambient temperature.

When Dean Thomas, who had the misfortune of being Hermione’s table mate, pointed out that his cauldron was growing ice crystals despite the flame underneath the cauldron, Professor Slughorn decided they were not going to get through the lesson and let them out of class early.

As far as Theo was concerned, it was perfect timing. There was still an hour of class time left. He nodded at Blaise who immediately took the cue to steer Draco out of the classroom and outside. The three made their way to the Quidditch Pitch — another place Granger wouldn’t go on her own volition — and climbed the stands to talk and warm up in the sun.

In the meantime, Ron and Harry waited by the door for Hermione.

“I can’t believe we are wasting a perfectly good hour. We could have finished our potions. I don’t know why Slughorn let us go.”

Harry blew in his hands and rubbed them together, trying to get the circulation moving in his fingers. 

“Dunno. It was awfully cold in there.”

“Yes. How odd. Seems almost like a Meteolojinx.”

Harry and Ron looked at each other in disbelief. They knew there had been no such a thing, but Hermione seemed to be blissfully unaware that she was the cause of the frosty temperatures.

The three headed towards the Gryffindor common room. It would be quiet, given that everyone else was still in class.

Hermione seemed rather chipper. “So, what are we doing in Hogsmeade this weekend? Lunch at the Three Broomsticks?” 

Ron frowned and she gave him an odd look while Harry glared at him, waiting for him to talk.

When he didn’t, Harry decided he had better take matters into his own hands.

“Actually Hermione, we thought you had plans with Draco for Saturday.”

She stiffened. “No, I don’t.”

Harry was firm. “Hermione, your boyfriend invited you to go to Hogsmeade and you accepted. Why wouldn’t you want to go with him?”

Hermione pouted.

“Well, Ron is taking Lavender to Madam Puddifoot’s, aren’t you, Ron?” Harry nudged, still waiting for Ron to jump in and help.

“Uh huh.”

“So, I’ll just hang out with you and Ginny.” Hermione redirected.

Harry shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. Ginny and I have plans, too.”

Hermione looked uncomfortable. Harry didn’t like it, but he needed to be firm. “If you recall, you made your plans first.”

“But that was before…”

Harry shook his head. “No skiving off with us. You’ve already got a date.”

“Fine. I’ll see what Neville and Luna are doing. Or maybe I’ll just stay in and get some work done.”

Harry shrugged. Tough love was hard. “Or, you could keep your plans with your _boyfriend_.”

“Don’t call him that. You two were right. Malfoy and I have nothing in common.” 

Harry chuckled as she stuck her nose in the air, looking every bit as pompous as her pratty boyfriend had in times past.

“I don’t think that’s right. Malfoy’s an okay bloke nowadays, isn’t he, Ron?”

Harry reached over and swatted at Ron who was paying closer attention to something outside the window, rather than their predicament, and this was still his assignment.

“Whut? Oh, yeah. I guess.”

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Once again, he had to do all the work by himself.

“Listen, I know you and Draco had a falling out, but there’s no reason you shouldn’t give him a chance to patch things up. And besides, when you think back, maybe it’s all a big misunderstanding anyway. At least, that’s what happened last time...” He prompted, hoping she might see the pattern.

Hermione remained unmoved by his speech. “Fine. If no one wants to go to Hogsmeade with me, I’ll just spend the day in the library.” She stomped up the stairs towards the girls dormitory.

Ugh. He loved her like a sister, but she could be rather difficult.

  
  


o0o

“Flowers?”

“Mmm… no. He did that last time.”

“Candy?”

Theo sighed. “You know she doesn’t eat it.”

Blaise looked stumped. “Draco? Anything to add? She’s your girlfriend after all.” 

For his part, Draco looked as if he was winding up for a world-class mope. Truly, few people could achieve his just-this-side-of depressed affect. Theo had to hand it to Hermione; she definitely brought out strong emotions in his otherwise placid friend.

“You can do this, Draco. Whaddya got?” Theo prompted.

“So, there’s this jumper at Gladrags that I thought would look nice on her.”

“A jumper? That’s what this is about?” Blaise exclaimed, but quieted down when he saw the look Theo gave him.

“Oh, what a nice thought.” Theo paused, hoping Draco would say more.

“I thought it was, but -” Draco sighed dramatically. “- it doesn’t matter. She hates me.”

Theo took a deep breath, his wheels turning, trying to figure out how to untangle this mess, as Blaise gave their forlorn friend a pep talk.

“Aww, come now, Draco. She doesn’t hate you, you just caught her off guard. You knew what you signed up for. Sure, she’s a handful. Everyone knows that, but for some reason, the two of you seem to work… most of the time.”

“Actually, if I recall, the words you used, Draco, were ‘She’s the girl for me.’ Given you were willing to go to bat for her against your parents’ wishes, I hardly think this is enough to throw you off. Besides, no one wants you miserable. You make our lives a living hell when you are, so let’s see what you might be able to do to make this up to Hermione.”

It wasn’t as if Theo hadn’t warned against Draco’s pursuit of Hermione in the first place. Everyone knew she had a bit of temper, and as one of her former tormentors, Draco had been on the receiving end of it more than once. Thankfully, Theo had managed to stay in the shadows in those early years, so he had been able to make inroads with her earlier this year. As a good wingman for his friend, he’d dropped discrete words into their conversations about how Draco had changed, how he was rather remorseful for his earlier behavior, and how he might be more than a little smitten with the swotty Gryffindor.

All the two needed was a little push from their friends on each side. The tension between them had been building for years, particularly this year, as they all found themselves putting aside the petty rivalries of their past.

One simple Potions partnership was all it took to get the two working together and talking, thanks to a discrete gift of candied pineapple to Professor Slughorn. Suddenly, the professor had the bright idea to assign partners for the Amortentia brewing, instead of letting everyone pick their own. It had been the perfect opening, particularly when the two realized what exactly they had smelled in their cauldron. An Arithmancy project had helped to move things along, thanks to Professor Vector’s watchful eye.

Draco, himself, had then moved to cement their partnership outside of the classroom by moving to sit at Granger’s study table -- they were both rather predictable in that way.

Draco could be smooth, and wasn’t half bad at romance, at least to hear Pansy tell it, but sometimes he lost confidence in the face of the maelstrom that was Hermione Granger; and she was notoriously stubborn and unable to see her own faults. As such, their friends realized that the two needed a bit more support to keep it all together, at least if the rest of them were going to have a modicum of peace.

Theo had a breakthrough - if a jumper had caused this chaos, that same jumper just might be able to fix it, too. “Say, Draco. What exactly does this jumper look like?” 

The weekend might be salvageable after all.

o0o

Everyone was on high alert. Part one of the plan had gone off without a hitch. A box had arrived at the Gryffindor table during mail call. Hermione had opened it to find said jumper, with a note from Draco waxing poetically about his love for her. No, Draco wasn’t the author, but he had at least copied it in his own hand. Girls went all mushy for shite like that. No one needed to know that one of the most prized possessions of the Slytherin boys was a dog-eared journal that was passed down from class to class. It was filled with the type of drivel that could assist in gaining a girl’s favor, or in this case, get her beau out of the doghouse. Of course, it was carefully indexed to ensure that no one used the same poem on the same girl or her friends -- that would be disastrous.

When Hermione opened the box, Ginny and Parvati had been present to ooh and ahh over how lovely the jumper was and what a thoughtful gift it had been. Even the bint, Lavender, joined in, although she had no idea what was actually going on. 

_All the better, to make it seem authentic_ , Theo mused. At least Hermione had looked thoughtful, rather than furious; with any luck she was rethinking her reaction and hopefully missing her boyfriend. 

Theo glanced over at Potter and gave him a questioning look. Harry rolled his eyes before giving him a small nod in reply. It wasn’t Theo’s problem that Weasley was entirely incompetent. If Potter had a problem with Ron’s performance, he needed to take it up with the ginger, himself; that was entirely out of Theo’s sphere of control. 

Deep down, Theo wondered if Potter didn’t relish having to always step in and fix things, at least a little. He always had had a bit of flair for the dramatic and a hero complex, to boot. In any event, those were not Theo’s monkeys. He had his own housemates to corral and try to keep focused, and his own charge to help navigate the waters of this relationship. 

No matter, they were now ready for part two.

o0o

Hermione was already in position, at _the_ table studying. Theo could see her from an angled spot that gave him a view of the table, but made it tricky for anyone to see him. He saw Potter arrive, right on schedule, and was pleased that he hadn’t left this part for Weasley to do, as he surely would have fumbled it. 

Potter leaned against the table chatting with Hermione. He wasn’t planning to study — he had come under the guise of asking her a question, which predictably, she couldn’t resist answering. This next part was delicate work. Draco was going to show in a little under two minutes, and when he did, Potter needed to ensure that Hermione did not react badly and storm off again. She needed to stay and hear him out, if there was to be any hope of salvaging the weekend. Theo thought she might stay, given her reaction to the jumper, but one could never be too sure with these two.

Theo heard Draco’s footfalls and stood back to watch the action unfold with bated breath. He couldn’t hear what was being said from where he was, but he noticed Hermione’s face light up for a moment upon seeing Draco, before it fell again.

Harry kept Hermione occupied long enough for Draco to take out his books and get settled. After that, he made his excuses and wandered over to Theo, still watching from the alcove.

The two had their heads in their books, but every now and then, Hermione’s eyes would lift to look across the table at Draco. 

It was torture watching, wondering who was going to break first. Thankfully, Draco decided to use the sure-fire “ask a question” to get Hermione talking about some assignment or another. Her face brightened instantly, and Draco used the opening to slide to the other side of the table.

“Oh, that was good.” Potter mused. “Your boy hasn’t entirely lost his touch.”

“What can I say, he’s got a good teacher.”

“Hmm… if the teacher is so good, I question whether the student would be in this position at all.”

“I think we all can admit your charge is not the easiest of quarries.”

“She’s far from my charge…“

“Oh, look, they may have resolved their differences.”

Harry chuckled. “What part of her jumping onto his lap gave you that idea, Nott?”

“And his hand is…”

“My eyes, my eyes!”

“Retreat, retreat!”

The two turned away from the rapidly reconciling pair and headed for the front of the library. 

While it would have been unimaginable in earlier years, this year, it seemed perfectly natural for Harry and Theo to be seen walking side-by-side, talking in hushed tones. 

“Well done, Potter.”

“To you as well, Nott. Another successful mission.”

“Our weekend plans appear to be safe.”

Yes, all was well. After a short debrief meeting, they could all stand down… until the next time.

  
  



End file.
